


Sanctuary

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: They weren’t even thinking as they did it. It came naturally, and Harry longed for the day they became comfortable enough to do it to him, too.But in the meantime, he watched.In the meantime, he fell in love even more.(Or, Harry, Cho and Cedric take up the habit of spending time together in the Room of Requirement.)





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Some people wanted me to write something for this pairing a while ago, and I initially started it with the intention of filling a prompt from my friend ticklishraspberries on tumblr, but I wasn’t able to get to the actual request naturally and ended up just writing my own little idea. I hope you like it nevertheless!

In another life, Cedric survived and he and Cho and Harry started something they weren’t sure how to move on from, so they did the opposite of that and moved on together. All three intertwined in this thing that kept growing and growing with each day, with each interaction and touch and smile and kiss. Knowing people wouldn’t understand, they kept it mostly to themselves, a hidden thing only few knew about.

Thus, the Room of Requirement became their sanctuary. They didn’t need much. Just a space to themselves, possibly with something comfortable to sit on, and maybe something to occupy them as they hid from the world. Harry had to admit on most days just talking was enough, but they’d spent a fair amount of time playing various board games.

That day, they weren’t doing much of anything. The room had provided them with a bed, and the three of them, still a bit shy, especially Harry, curled up beside each other somewhat hesitatingly. Even though Cedric and Cho had been together for quite a while before Harry came into the picture, the change of dynamics brought them back to square one whenever he was with them. Harry had to admit it felt good to not be the only timid one in this relationship.

Sometimes, though, their actions toward each other would display such a familiarity that Harry almost felt jealous, only his feeling of luck overpowered everything else. They’d had their love and yet had allowed Harry to join them. How could he be jealous when his inclusion was clearer than anything he’d ever known?

He watched them fondly now, took in the way they interacted on the bed. Their muscle memory knowing exactly what to do and what was allowed. A finger stroking up an arm. Legs tangled. A hand tangled in hair. They weren’t even thinking as they did it. It came naturally, and Harry longed for the day they became comfortable enough to do it to him, too.

But in the meantime, he watched.

In the meantime, he fell in love even more.

“What are you smiling about?” Cedric asked, his attention suddenly on Harry. He was grinning too.

Harry shook his head, begging the blush creeping up his neck to  _stop_. “Nothing.”

Cedric’s grin grew. “Nothing, huh? You’re not feeling a little left out, are you?”

“Oh, not at all,” Harry deadpanned. “Feel free to show each other affection. It doesn’t bother me.”

They laughed, and Cedric put an arm around him to pull him closer, pressing a kiss to Harry’s hair. “If you’re jealous, you could’ve told us.”

“I wasn’t,” Harry insisted. “It was nice, just watching you.”

“That’s kind of sweet,” Cho said, smiling at him over Cedric.

Harry let out a laugh and averted his eyes, still unused to this. Cedric had pressed him close enough for Harry to be able to bury his face in his neck if he wanted to, and maybe one day he would. For now, he was content in lying there, knowing that they liked him enough to let him be there, with them.

Apparently they weren’t up for that.

“Hey, are you getting shy on us?” Cedric asked, and when Harry looked up at them he found Cho even closer than before, almost lying on Cedric in order to see him better.

“I think he is,” she said, her smile soft.

The blush was on his cheeks now, burning them and most likely very visible even in the dim lighting. They were kind enough to not comment on it, but Harry had a hard time holding their gaze anyway.

Looking away again, at anything, he tried to protest and realized it would do nothing. His actions, so much louder than his words, were giving him away.

A hand touched his cheek, a silent request for him to look up, and he met Cho’s eyes. Remembering how much he’d wanted this a year ago and how he’d thought he’d never have it.

Funny, how things turned out.

“You’re cute when you’re shy,” she said, and Harry knew it was partly to make him blush even more. “Isn’t he, Ced?”

Cedric was between them, but he wasn’t saying much. His arm was still wrapped around Harry and he gave his side a squeeze. “Oh, yes. Simply adorable.”

This was new to him too.

Harry laughed again, trying to roll onto his back while saying, “You guys are the worst”, only Cedric wouldn’t let him.

“And where are you going?”

“Nowhere.”

“It looked like you were certainly going  _somewhere_. Didn’t it, Cho?”

“It certainly did.”

“Fleeing, almost.” Cedric squeezed his side again. “Now why would you be fleeing, Harry?”

Harry jumped at the squeeze and reached out automatically in an attempt to grab his hand. “No reason.”

“Oh, what do we have here?” Cedric squeezed again, and this time a traitorous laugh escaped his lips. “Cho, I think he’s ticklish.”

“Is that so?”

If Harry’s blood wasn’t in his ears, he would’ve practically been able to hear them both purring. “Please don’t.”

“And why not?”

“I can’t-”

“Handle it?”

How was he supposed to explain to them that the only tickling he’d ever experienced was from the twins and that he still had no idea how to act during it? He couldn’t, so he didn’t.

And so they tickled him, briefly. Cedric squeezed his side again while Cho went to scribble her fingers over his belly. All things he’d seen them do to each other, only this time he had their undivided attention. It was nice. It was fun.

Not sure how to escape, Harry just lied there and took it, laughter bubbling up his throat until they decided he’d had enough. It didn’t take too long, but residual giggles kept escaping as he tried to catch his breath. Their smiles, directed only at him, were captivating.

And he fell even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
